


"But we need this!"

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: How Swerve convinces Ultra Magnus that a bar is a necessity.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	"But we need this!"

“But Mags…You gotta let me keep this place. It’s for the greater good!” Swerve pleaded, trying to make his visor as wide and pleading as he could.

“It’s Ultra Magnus,” Ultra magnus replied, pinching his nose. “And I fail to see how allowing you to run an unapproved, unlicensed bar is ‘for the greater good.’”

“Because it will give bots a place to relax and unwind. To have fun and socialize.”

“It will give them a place to get inebriated, act foolish, and cause all kinds of infractions and disturbances.”

“Yeah, that could happen,” Swerve conceded. “But! If there isn’t an official place for people to relax on the ship, then they’ll try to distill engex themselves in their rooms or remote places on the ship. Then there will be a lot of actual problems.”

Ultra Magnus stared back, unmoved.

“I mean bots could get Engex poisoning, corroded tanks, sludged lines.” Swerve ticked each result on his fingers, emphasizing his point.

Ultra Magnus sighed.

“Fine. I see your point Swerve. I’ll look at the regulations and see what it would take for you to run your bar legally while on the Lost Light.”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.9: for the greater good


End file.
